1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic products, and more particularly to a consumer electronic product assembly having a consumer electronic product and a bracket for supporting the consumer electronic product.
2. Description of Related Art
As consumer electronic products continue to develop, portable AV (audiovisual) products are becoming widely used. These portable AV products include LCDs (liquid crystal displays), portable DVD (digital video disc) players, tablet PCs, mobile phones, etc. A bracket is generally used to support the portable AV product on a desk or another kind of supporting surface. However, the bracket is secured on the portable AV product and cannot change its position with respect to the portable AV product. Such portable AV products cannot meet consumers' requirements for displaying of the video image at different orientations.
It is desirable to provide a consumer electronic product assembly which can overcome the described limitations.